Astral Stuff
Astral Stuff is the material that makes up the the Abyss. It is the essence of thought, souls, and dreams. It is the life force that is inside every living being. Forms Souls Astral Stuff is most commonly found in the form of a soul or spirit. Every living thing has a soul, and this soul can be manipulated with or even taken apart. However only an experienced manipulator of Astral Stuff is capable of such a feat. If skilled enough, a user of Astral Stuff can manipulate their soul to create a tangible Astral Form in the real world. Default Form Astral Stuff can take any form inside of the Abyss, but by default Astral Stuff usually appears as a plasma esque blob of glowing jelly. Ghosts/Spirits Ghosts are the souls of deceased living things, forced to spend eternity in the abyss when they died. Ghosts usually appear in the abyss, but can often appear in the real world if the Abyss overlaps with the real world enough. They can also appear in dreams. Powerful ghosts even have the ability to override the souls of the living, possessing their bodies. Dreams Dreams are made of Astral Stuff, and exist in the Abyss. By default dreams are isolated, but experienced manipulators of Astral Stuff can crossover into other dreams or even merge dreams together. Some spirits are capable of entering dreams as well. Phantoms Phantoms are the result of Astral Stuff gaining intelligence in the Abyss, they come in many different types and shapes. Some however behave like animals and are not very smart. Others are very intelligent and appear in the form of "demons" or "monsters". Only a few kinds of powerful phantoms are capable of manipulating Astral Stuff however. There is an entire food chain of Phantom types, with the most powerful being on the top. The powerful ones consume the weaker ones to gain more strength. Phantoms cannot last long without a physical form, unlike souls. As such they need to consume Astral Stuff often, or they will cease to exist. The most powerful known phantom is POLYBIUS. Astral Form Astral Forms are the pure concentrated form of one's soul. They represent the spirit of the user and can be used for combat purposes. Moonstones are the most skilled users of Astral Forms, and can summon one naturally. Projections A projection is a form of Astral Stuff that can be summoned in the real world. They usually glow a certain color depending on the color of the user's soul. They can be turned into objects, creatures, or anything else the user desires. However they can be destroyed or damaged, and they cannot exist forever. How long they exist and how durable they are depends on the user. Spacestones can summon projections by default through their gemstones, and are the only species that can. However any lifeform can summon a projection if they are skilled at using Astral Stuff if they practice hard enough. Manipulation Some lifeforms are capable of manipulating Astral Stuff, including pyschics and dreamwalkers. Manipulation of Astral Stuff can give one countless abilities, ranging from telepathy to even possession. No species other then the Spacestones have used these abilities to their near full potential however, with the exception of Phantoms. Humans are thought to be naturally weak at manipulating Astral Stuff, but this is unproven. Trivia *Astral Stuff is losely based on Ki from ''Dragon Ball. ''It is also based on the Astral body and Astral projection. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:The Abyss Category:Abilities Category:Types of Matter Category:Multiverse Category:Paranormal